


Theft In The Silence.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Halloween Gift Exchange, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Witches, ficwriterhalloweenexchange, verasficexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Yo, this is really late and gahhh, I'm super sorry about that, but I got caught up with some family issues, so I hope you can forgive and enjoy this piece!! Happy (late) Halloween!!





	Theft In The Silence.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AiraKT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/gifts).



> Yo, this is really late and gahhh, I'm super sorry about that, but I got caught up with some family issues, so I hope you can forgive and enjoy this piece!! Happy (late) Halloween!!

He'd said they shouldn't...

 

But Takahiro had insisted they should.

 

After all, what's a little haunted house to be afraid of? They had powers, skills and things that could create winds and stop people in their tracks if they needed. So what was there to be so worried about...? 

 

Well... now he knows. 

 

Who  _he_ is, however, out of the two, is rather... strange. And horribly upsetting no matter how you look at it.

 

Because that night, both of them lost something. One of them lost their partner... the other lost their life.

 

* * *

 

 

Halloween wasn't always a busy time in the spiritual world, as some may think or as pop culture may paint the vivid picture to believe. Really... they just sat at home and did the same as everyone else. They dress up, buy some candy and have fun. The teenagers try to avoid their parents while leaving the house, so as not to be told their costumes are too 'provocative' or 'inappropriate'. Honestly... they were the same as everyone else.

 

That being said...

 

Teenagers are still teenagers.

 

Witch, human, goblin, fairy or otherwise. 

 

Teenagers are teenagers.

 

And, admittedly, teenagers do some really stupid things. 

 

So that's why when one Hanamaki Takahiro rung up his immediate friend group to suggest heading to the abandoned lot near the old Kumaruki house and 'drink until their fucking faces fell off', it wasn't a surprise when Issei was quick to accept, even less surprising when Oikawa attempted to accept before he was shot down by the great 'Iwa-chan' threatening to leave him alone for Halloween, something he knew the setter wouldn't be able to handle. So it just left the two boyfriends. And honestly. They were both  _really_ ok with what that could mean. 

 

But naturally. Things went awry, as they do when two teenage witches who have been drinking alone in an abandoned lot with nothing to do but each other. And yes... eventually, even that would get boring.

 

So of course... seeing an empty house far in the distance was... appealing. 

 

"Yo... we should check it out though." A teasing voice came from his side, the two staring up at the house with varying looks of wonder.

 

"I... don't think that's a good idea."

 

"Oh my God, don't be such a chicken, man."

 

"Really...? I'm a chicken? Taka, I'm serious, this house is giving me a hella bad aura."

 

"Your drunk. And you and I both know that when you get drunk, you get really fucking superstitious."

 

"Ok, but what if this time, it's more than that?" His eyes narrowed, really disliking this whole idea, because honestly... something wasn't right here. It was quiet. Eerily so. 

 

"Then we can use our magic to save our asses, duh."

 

"Takahiro. Seriously, what if that doesn't work, you know what your mom said-"

 

"My mom is batshit crazy, dude. Saw her talking to a pastry the other day."

 

"Takahiro..."

 

"Babe, seriously. We'll be fine. It's just a little haunted house. What's so scary about that? Hell, it might not even be haunted!"

 

With a sigh, the tanner boy accepted that Takahiro would keep fighting with him and would eventually just go in without him, which wasn't something he wanted to happen. 

 

Yes. They had magic. That, however, didn't mean that they needed to run around doing crazy shit just because they mastered some spells or because they knew how to brew some potions.

 

It was a terrible idea.

 

He just knew it.

 

* * *

 

 

Fifteen minutes later and nothing had happened.

 

They'd gone inside and begun looking around, feeling a strange sense of dread fall upon their hearts for reasons neither could really explain.

 

"S-See, Issei, nothing's wrong! We're fine!" There was a nervous chuckle then, Takahiro turning around to look at his lover, wanting to give him a smug smirk. 

 

But... he wasn't standing there. 

 

"I-Issei...?" He called again, feeling a sense of fright before realizing that the other teenager was probably playing some harsh prank. "Issei, c'mon. This isn't funny..."

 

But there was no response. 

 

With a gulp and eyes that were suddenly misty, he took a step forward, walking into the kitchen with quaking limbs.

 

"I-Issei... come on... please, respond..."

 

Again, the silence rung through the house, not even a creak in a floorboard to be heard, not the tick of a clock either. 

 

Just the sound of his breathing.

 

"Babe, this is fucked up... come on, respond or I'm going to break up with you... this isn't funny." 

 

He knew his voice was filling slowly with sniffles, worrying about what would happen if he never did see the boy again... if it hadn't been a sick joke...

 

_If Issei were right and this was not some house they should ever have entered._

 

And one step into the kitchen and the sight of a boy gut open would tell you, he was right. 

 

And the screams from another... well. 

 

That was a sound that only lasted seconds before it all stopped.

 

The sound of silence, filling the air once more and leaving a boy's split body to rot and the other to grieve over the death of his lover that could all be blamed on him. 

 

 

 


End file.
